


What Lies Between Us

by honeyman, Skyebo6



Series: Welcome to Wellington Wells [6]
Category: We Happy Few
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur is akward and British, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur, Fully-established relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Morland wants him to be comfortable, Platonic Love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, gays being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyman/pseuds/honeyman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebo6/pseuds/Skyebo6
Summary: Slash fics of Arthur and his very own bobby, Constable Morland, set during ‘From the Ashes’.(Chapters will be named after the chapters in the main fic it takes place in)This fic doesn’t add anything to the story, just the relationship. Don’t worry asexual readers!





	1. Chapter 5 - ‘Not a Happy Lot’

They had to talk this out..

Arthur infuriated him sometimes, the man could be reckless, selfish, arrogant and irresponsible..

But he couldn’t stay mad at him...

“Arthur I- ...Livingroom... now.”

He pulled his lover into the room, only to elicit a gasp from him. Morland’s eyes drifted to the source of Arthur’s pain.

‘Arthur... are you- are you limping?’ Morland question as Arthur stumbled past him. 

‘I- I uhm.. I just had a bit of a tumble while running, you know? I guess, I… I guess I just didn’t really feel it until now?” He chuckled, rubbing his hand through the hair on the back of his head, 

“You know, adrenaline?... Honestly, it’s fine! Im fine!” He felt his words stumbling, he didn’t want the man to worry.

“You don’t have to hide from me Arthur..”

‘I… I’m sorry George.. I just didn’t want you to worry, is all! Besides, I know that it might.. not have been the best idea to go out looking for answers at night..” he sighed, he wanted Morland to see.

“But- but I’m so close to finding _something_ , and i mean really finding out something important! And-’

‘Arthur,’ Morland sighed, rubbing his eyes with his free hand, the other finding Arthur’s waist. He loved this man.. truly. But he could be such a worry. 

‘“Arthur we’re in a relationship! We’re together! You can’t just hide things from me! You have to understand I’ll always be worried about you! That’s what you do for people you love, you worry about them! Especially if those people happen to be reckless enough to pull that sort of stunt!” He found himself shouting at Arthur, who flinched at the harsh tone, curling in on himself slightly.

Morland had never raised his voice towards him before, and in that moment Arthur felt something defensive bubbling up inside of him, he began his own outburst.

“Well forgive me for being ‘reckless’ Constable, but one of us wants to end this bloody puppet show and set a stop to all of this- this... Madness!” He practically screamed, it was Morland’s turn to recoil. The man never called him by his title when the two were alone.. bot anymore. This was serious.

“Ideally before this entire town starves to death! I want to LIVE, George, can you not see what’s going on around you? Or are you just- just too stupid!” Arthur to swallow back tears, why did he want to cry?

Morland fet a sharp sting through his heart. It hurt him to see Arthur so angry to the point of tears. He looked so upset and.. was he scared?

_Oh god, please tell me I didn’t scare you.._

Arthur felt his bottom lip trembling, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this. A pathetic mess.

He found himself glancing over at the spot where Verloc had lost gis life, where Morland had snapped his neck. 

He scoffed, turning his body away from the bobby.

“So I can’t run around recklessly but you can just snap someone’s neck if you feel like it? That’s not reckless to you?” His voice was laced with the irony he so wished to portray.

He finally glanced back towards Morland, a weak, sad little smile lacing his lips - until he saw Morland. The man looked distressed, hurt. Really hurt.

‘I -’ Arthur knew he had messed up, he bloody knew!

The tears that had been welling were finally released, falling down his face freely. He wanted to say sorry. 

He just wanted them to be okay. 

He wished he wasn’t so stupid enough to say that.. he wished..

He wished-

He lunged towards the man, startling him in a kiss, rough and desperate. He had to know he was still loved.

It was a moment before Arthur regained his senses, eyes flying open, frantically removing himself from the bobby.

“I- I’m sorry, I can’t just… That’s not- that wasn’t okay! I… We were fighting! Oh god I didn’t even mean to say that earlier but I did!” He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, his tearstained cheeks gaining a pink hue.

“I did.. oh god- I’m a bad person aren’t I? I knew it! I k-keep denying it b-b-but-’

‘Arthur’ Morland’s cool and calming voice broke his track of thought.

He turned his eyes towards the bobby once more, he didn’t look hurt anymore.. He just looked worried.

‘I’m sorry.’ Arthur said quickly, this had to be okay.

“I know. I’m sorry for- for not being supportive.. I know this is what you want to do.. I shouldn’t try to stop you- it’s just, i worry!” He sighed, taking Arthur’s hand in his.

“I was wrong... I should’ve told you. I shouldn’t have said that..” he cringed slightly, moving his eyes to stare down at the floor. “..that awful thing about V-V-Verl… about…. You know! That was not okay! You only did that to protect me and you were right to do it and Im just a big idi-’

“Shhhh, it’s alright Arthur.” Morland cut him off in his panic, pulling him into a hug. Warm and comforting, Arthur swore he could stay like this forever.

“I forgive you.”

‘But- but…’ Arthur had to explain himself, he felt no matter what he said, he was still in the wrong. The Constable quieted him.

Arthur looked up at him with big eyes.

“You need to forgive yourself too, you can’t keep feeling sorry for yourself.”

He cupped Arthur’s chin in his hand, forcing him to look him dead in the eye.

‘I know you can, Arthur..” he flashed him that charming smile, The kind that could make Arthur forget his worries in an instant. He felt himself chuckling at the man, embracing him once again.

‘You know, I really wanted this weekend to be special,’ Arthur whispered, he practically melted into the warmth of the Constable.

“Well,” Morland began, “I think our first fight is a pretty big milestone.” He chuckled.

Arthur sniffled, tryst Morlandto find the good in everything! “Yeah I ‘spose.” he responded dreamily.

They stood like that a while, in a silent embrace, both scared of the world they were born in, and both happy they had each other to live through it with.

‘You know…’ Morland spoke up first, ‘It’s still not too late to do something fun... I mean, I just got off my shift, and you don’t have work tomorrow...’ 

Arthur looked almost apologetic, “Sorry Morland, I-I don’t really want to go to the pub right now-“

“That’s not what I was talking about,” said Morland, bringing the mans face to his and planting a small kiss on Arthur’s lips. Arthur felt the butterflies rise in his stomach, he wasn’t thinking..

Morland suddenly swept Arthur from the ground, resulting in the young man gasping in surprise.

Arthur’s demeanor was changing before his eyes, the initial surprise turned to glee. Morland was delighted as the man giggled in his arms.

He pulled him in for another kiss, much deeper. Arthur could feel the man’s smile against him. They were moving, but Arthur didn’t bother to open his eyes

It wasn’t until they reached the bedroom that he broke the kiss, Arthur quickly becoming flustered. ‘Wait, I- I don’t want to got to bed yet…’ Arthur found himself stuttering out, deep down he knew what was going through the bobby’s mind.

Morland looked down at him, smirking. “Me neither.” He whispered huskily, causing the hairs to rise on the back of Arthur’s neck. 

Arthur realised where this was going, he found himself locked in another kiss.

Arthur was place down on the bed clumsily, the kiss only breaking for Morland to remove his helmet and his gloves. 

“-Wait.” Arthur called to him, the Constable turned his attention towards him.

“If you’re not ready yet-“ he began, only for Arthur to interrupt him.

“N-NO! I mean… I want to… I just- I’m…’ Morland kneeled in front of him, getting on his level. 

‘I’m just.. Nervous?’ It came out as more of a question than a statement, he wanted this... right?

Morland smirked at the blushing man in front of him. “It’s only me, Arthur. There’s nothing to be nervous about!” 

“I- I know, b-but, what if I’m… What if I’m bad at it?” Morland chuckled lightly at that. Arthur couldn’t possibly get any redder.

“Don’t laugh” he swatted a hand at the bobby, hitting his nose. 

Morland couldn’t help it. He found himself openly laughing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! it’s just, you look so adorable!”

He placed another kiss on Arthur’s forehead, mumbling, “I couldn’t give a toss, ‘Mr Hastings’, I just want to be with you. I don’t really care how.. As long as it’s you.” 

Arthur felt more at ease, and felt his entire face go red again. Even though he trusted Morland with all his heart, he still felt somewhat self-conscious.

Morland abandoned his shirt, followed by his shoes and socks, and was now only wearing his trousers. Arthur was entranced by the sight, it wasn’t the first time he’d seen the Constable’s body, but it sure as hell was the most exciting thing at that moment. Arthur immediately felt smaller than he had before, taking in the man’s muscles.. and remembering his own lack thereof. 

‘I know you’re nervous, but you don’t have to be. I’ll prove it to you..” Morland approached him once more, “I just want you to feel good.. and most importantly safe.” He paused to place another small kiss on the back of Arthur’s hand, “If something- even a small thing happens that you don’t like- we’ll stop.. alright?’ 

Arthur smiled shyly at him, ‘Al- alright then.’ 

Morland reached forward, he moved his hand to Arthur’s blazer, stopping as he reached the top button. “Might I continue, Mr Hastings?” He said slyly, seeking the consent to kive forward.

“Y-yes please! Don’t stop on the account of-of me... Constable!” 

Morland began unbuttoning his jacker, removing it before moving onto his shirt, exposing the pale skin underneath. Arthur felt his breath hitching with each movement.

He was really doing this.

Morland unfastened the top button on his pants. ‘Whoah, I- Hey!’ The Constable looked up at him, eyes wide, did he do something wrong?.

‘I- why should, why should I go first? I mean... Uhm, I- I…’ Morland gave him a sweet smile. “I said I’ll prove it to you, and that’s what i plan to do... alright, Mr Hastings? Now don’t you worry.. sit back, and just relax...”

Arthur smiled and felt those lovely butterflies again. He nodded and let Morland remove his trousers, he was now sat in nothing but his boxers.

Arthur wasn’t sure where to look.. at Morland, right in front of him? 

Oh god no there was a mirror! He didn’t need to see himself like this..

Then the decision was made for him, Morland had pulled down his underwear. He could feel the hands running up his thighs, a hand pushing him to lie his back on the bed. He let out a soft gasp as the hands moved closer to his most sensitive area. The moment he felt his touch, Arthur found himself arching his back, his breathing growing louder. His lover had begun with small kisses, lacing the length of his shaft, a hand began teasing his head in small circular motions, quickly turning to miniature pumps as Morland changed his grasp.

It wasn’t until Arthur felt a warm, wet sensation that he began to stifle his moans, biting the back of his hand, he squinted his head to look down at the man, nearly fainting at the sight. Morland was licking him, slowly, flicking his toungue across his tip. He couldn’t help but let out a small, yet audible whimper, laying his head back on the sheets. He could just picture Morland’s shit-eating grin at that very moment..

Until he was engulfed, he felt a mouth close around the head, barely moving but _there._

It was dizzying... he couldn’t think!

It felt so strange..

Feeling Morland smile against his lips was something he felt very often, he was used to it! He made Morland happy after all, oh god he really did, didn’t he?

Feeling Morland smile against his... well, his... nether regions... that was a whole different sensation.

It felt right somehow..

“O-oh god.” Arthur breathed out, he was having trouble staying quiet. 

The warm sensation engulfed him slowly but steadily, he could feel the pace was picking up, moving from his base to the tip. Arthur could only let out small little gasps, he felt his entire body shudder under this weird feeling... he wouldn’t last long at this pace.

Morland continued sucking, steadying himself, placing his hands on Arthurs hips to hold the young man in place. By now, Arthur wasn’t even in the room anymore, the only thing he could think about was Morland, how happy he was and how lucky we was.. 

Oh god how was his boyfriend so good at this?

“M-Morl-" he was a flustered mess.

He felt his boyfriend move from him, his face suddenly in front of his, leaning over his trembling form.

“Not just yet..” Morland whispered in his ear.

This was practically too much to bear!

Morland set about removing his own clothes, flinging them wherever they would land. He didn’t care about the mess.

Then he was kissing him, Arthur was practically clinged to his back, this was the closest Arthur had been to anyone.

And it felt amazing!

It wasn’t until Arthur heard the cap of a bottle opening that he snapped back to reality, and a wet feeling at his entrance. _Oh god... its really happening!_

He gasped at the feeling, causing Morland to pause in his activities, looking to Arthur to check if the man was ok.

“Im f-fine.. just unexpected.. that’s all- honestly!” He stuttered, he desperately wanted this.

Morland continued onwards, he moved Arthur’s legs, allowing him full access, as hungry as he was.. he would move as slow as possible to make his boyfriend comfortable.

He lined himself up.

“Are you ready, Arthur?” He mumbled in the man’s ear.

All Arthur could do was nod, he trusted Morland more than anyone.

He pushed forward slowly, entering the man. He could feel Arthur tense around him at the strange feeling. Pleasure immediately erupted throughout his body, he continued the movement.

Sliding in and out, his paces quickened with each completed cycle.

Arthur seriously couldn’t keep quiet, he was a moaning mess on the sheets, clinging to them as if hanging on for dear life.

Morland leaned down for another kiss, feeling Arthur’s hands slide around his face to deepen it. He could tell the man was close.

He was coming dangerously close too.

He lifted Arthur’s legs onto his shoulders, allowing him to move deeper.

“G-“ Arthur couldn’t get the word out between gasps.

“S-say it” George moaned to him, a low rumble from his chest.

“George- im... im gonna-“ he let out a loud moan as he was sent over the edge, reaching his climax. Morland wasn’t far after.

Both were a panting mess, within seconds, both had collapsed onto the bed.

George lay beside Arthur, he held the man close to his chest. Exhausted, and peaceful.

Morland kissed Arthur one last time.

“I love you, Arthur.” He whispered, he felt those brown eyes shine up at him.

“I love you too, George..”

He listened as the man’s breathing slowed, turning to soft snores.

Morland allowed himself to drift.

They fell into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 7 - ‘New In Town’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Morland’s night after Constance’s return/ Arthur in a Maid dress

Morland almost pushed him towards the bedroom, not too roughly, of course, but still rather rushed. Arthur was blushing intensely, his partner just seeing him in a maid dress of all things still hadn't completley registered in his mind.  
   
Of all outfits to be caught in...

‘George, I-I can,uh- explain…’ Arthur trailed off a stuttering mess, before he could open his mouth once more, he was swiftly turned around, Morland's lips finding his.

 _Oh, dear..._ Arthur blushed, _Was he into this?_

He didn’t realise he had been pushed over until his back had hit the matress. The towering constable once again finding his lips, hungrily pressing them to his lover's. Arthur could feel his hand playing with the brim of his skirt.

And then he felt that hand moving upwards...

Arthur broke the kiss with a small yelp. The bobby chuckled at the nervous man.

'This- Isnt this...Weird, to you..?’ Arthur whispered.

‘Why would it be darling,’ Morland whispered to him, his voice low, ‘you look beautiful.’

In that moment Arthur possibly couldn’t blush any more, how could words cause such a strong reaction? 

Morland continued the kiss, and slowly rubbing himself against Arthur, who was begging to feel weak from the friction.

He latched onto the Constable’s face as though he were clinging on for dear life. He felt little sparks of electricity flowing through his veins, like the butterflies from his stomach had set themselves on fire, escaped, and were now trying to take his whole body captive. The fringes from the dress tickled.

Morland finally broke the kiss, whispering to him, his voice gruff and breathy, “Just you wait right here, Mr Hastings..”

He leaned down to give Arthur one small peck on the lips before standing up and making his way out of the room.

Morland appeared almost as soon as he had vanished, making his way into the room in an almost half- jog...

He really must have been desperate..

“Found it.. here!” Morland announced, still panting from his quick search. He triumphantly held the object in his hand.

‘Are-are those…’ Arthur stuttered. All the red in his fave was swiftly replaced with a pale white, the blood drained in an instant. Morland’s exterior also swifted upon seeing Arthur’s face, he felt he had overstepped his boundaries. 

“Sorry uh... sorry Arthur.. o-only if you feel comfortable doing so.” He stuttered, half embarrassed from the suggestion.

Arthur looked at the pair of handcuffs dangling from his lovers hands. 

Did he really want to do this? Arthur had been very jumpy about restraints... especially after.. _the incident.._

Who knows, it might actually be quite exciting, right?

Arthur finally nodded his head, giving the man a weak smile.

That was Morland’s signal, slowly he descended on the bed, lying himself next to Arthur. He littered Arthur’s shoulder with small kisses, moving downwards until he reached the man’s wrist. He gently wrapped one cuff around it carefully as to not harm the flesh beneath it. He repeated this with Arthurs other arm, until the younger man’s wrists were held together by the restraints.

Morland lifted himself onto his knees, taking a moment to check out the view spread before his eyes. His beautiful boyfriend, dressed as a maid, handcuffed.. with _his_ handcuffs, madly blushing at the situation he had found himself in.

Arthur could tell the man was already aroused by this, spotting the hungry look in the man’s eyes.

It was Morland’s turn to show off, he began to remove his overcoat, tossing it towards the vanity, not caring where it were to fall. He practically ripped off his undershirt and socks, before he once again leaned down over Arthur.

Morland starting kissing him once more. Like Arthur would die if his mouth, shoulders and neck weren’t constantly scattered with small kisses. 

Arthur began moving his arms in an attempt to hold his lover closer, but he felt himself severely limited by his restraints. He grumbled at this new obstacle. Morland chuckled at his frustration, moving his face to Arthur’s and bringing their lips together in a deep kiss. 

“Shh, you don’t need to do anything..” Morland whispered towards him, as though he could sense that Arthur was going to complain about his situation. 

They stayed like that for a while, both melting in each other’s arms, Arthur couldn’t stand this much longer... evidently, neither could Morland. He felt the bobby shift, removing his lips from Arthur’s, moving upwards to hover over the younger man.

‘Are you ready, _Mr Hastings_?’ Morland purred into his ear. Arthur tilted his head to stare at the man through half-lidded eyes.

“Yes constable.” He breathed, causing Morland to smile down at him. The man reached over to grab his bottle of lube from the nightstand.

The readying went a lot smoother than their first time, which Arthur was absolutely grateful for. Morland began to unbutton his trousers, only taking out his length from his boxers. It sprung out as though it had finally been freed from its cage, twitching in the excitement.

He slicked himself up with the lube, making sure to coat himself in just the right amount, before he descended upon Arthur.

He lifted Arthur’s legs, spreading them slightly..

He then brushed Arthur’s skirt away, revealing the man’s underwear underneath the frilly brim of the dress. He began to slide them down Arthur’s legs, finally pulling them off of the man.

Morland positioned himself between Arthur’s legs, leaning down to initiate one last kiss before their evening began. He latched onto Arthur’s hips, lifting them to lay on his lap, Arthur’s head dug into the pillows below him as he felt his lower body raised.

Morland aligned himself with Arthur’s enterance, slowly pusing in to initiate the contact. Arthur felt himself overcome with ecstasy. He looked upwards towards Morland as the movements began, slowly and steadily.

He watched as his partner blushed and panted above him, he let himself enjoy the pleasure, lying back and accepting the position. He had no strength to prop himself up, turning to jelly as the movements quickened. 

Arthur let out a small cry, before frantically moving his handcuffed arms to grab the bedsheets above his head, looking for something to hold in to.

His knuckles turned white as he gripped the sheets, desperately trying to stay quiet in an attempt not to wake up the neighbourhood.

His attempts failed, however... as Arthur became a morning mess. He couldn’t both cover his mouth and cling to something for support.

Morland quickened his pace once more, pounding into Arthur. It became difficult to hold on. 

Their eye contact broke as Arthur threw his head back and began to cry out, moaning louder. ‘G-George…’ he practically screamed. Morland moved to hold him, his mouth latching on to Arthur’s neck while he continued his movements into the younger man.

Until he heard Arthur yelp, not in pleasure.. it was more of a startled sound.

Morland halted immediately. ‘Arthur- Arthur are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did i?” He moved his face from the nape of Arthurs neck to look him in the eyes again... before he began to laugh in realisation.

 

Arthur blinked rapidly, looking around to see nothing but fuzzy colours... everything was blurry. 

‘My glasses! My.. I-I can’t see! G-George I can’t-”

Morland couldn’t help but chuckle really, In the middle of their passion he had accidentally bumped off Arthur’s glasses. 

“Don’t laugh!” Arthur cried, blushing at the embarrassment he was currently facing. In truth, the sudden change in his vision had startled him.

“I-I’m sorry,” George said, trying to keep in his laughter “You’re just- oh my, you’re adorable Mr Hastings!”

Arthur pouted slightly at the man’s words, he knows this was an accident.

“Will you... could you put them back on for me, please? I can’t see without them and- I’m just blind and handcuffed and.. and I just don’t-’ Arthur was getting pretty worked up, he hadn’t felt this hopeless in a while.. 

“Whoah, hey, I-I’m sorry Arthur, you’re right I shouldn’t have laughed. Hey, look at me, everything’s fine, I’m here. I’m going to get your glasses right now, alright?”

Arthur nodded to him, as he slowly leaned forward to grab the pair of specks from the space above his head. He slowly leaned back to look at Arthur’s face, as he slowly slid them back upon the younger man’s nose.

‘There we go! All set.’ Arthur could hear the Constable chirp as his vision was regained. Arthur chuckled slightly at the situation himself, the smile etching onto Morland once more.

Arthur gave him a slight nod, before he whispered to the man above him, ‘Do you still want to continue, Constable?’

Morland gave him a warning look, “Are you sure you want to continue, Mr Hastings” he whispered back, Arthur laughed slightly at the use of his name.

“Yes- yes i am! It was just me panicking for no reason, dont worry!” He was becoming desperate for that friction once more, he could feel Morland still inside him.

“Actually usually you have enough reason to panic.” The Constable quipped back, a small amused smile at the growing frustration on Arthur’s face.

“S-shut up!” He cried, Morland smiled at the torment.

“Alright then downer..” Morland gave Arthur a sly look, before leaning down to grip Arthur’s sides, much to the man’s confusement.

“What.. what are yo-“ Arthur was cut off in a small scream as Morland flipped him upwards, Arthur now leaning over the top of the constable’.. still attached to his member. He found himself staring into Morland’s eyes.

Morland got the ball rolling, he began his thrusts once again, Arthur propping himself up by placing his handcuffed arms over the constable’s stomach for a somewhat stable support.

Arthur immediately began his small gasps once again, Morland hitting him in all the right places, the pace grew much faster than it had during their first round.

Arthur could feel himself being lifted as Morland moved upwards and into him, he began to ride the man, moving his legs to help him move deeper on to the man, it was Morland’s turn to moan at the pleasure.

The constable began to push at the skirt draping over him, fighting through the lace and fabric until he found Arthur’s member.

He gripped it lightly, allowing Arthur’s movements to do the work for him. Each bounce sent Arthur bucking into his hand, the younger man nearly doubled over from the sensation engulfing him.

Morland’s other hand moved from Arthur’s hips to the chain connecting Arthur’s wrists. Without a warning, he tugged on it, sending Arthur sprawling out onto his chest.

He held the man closer to him as he resumed his pounding. His other hand still working on Arthur’s length, he could already fee him leaking onto his stomach.

Arthur tilted his head upwards to glance at Morland’s face, nuzzling his face into the spce between the bobby’s neck and his chin.

“G- Georg...eee” he moaned, the sound muffled as he buried himself in deeper. But Morland heard him, he knew what he meant.

The next time Arthur screamed that night was in pleasure. Both reached their climax, and with a few small bucks, Morland lulled out of his lover.

He smiled down at his partner as he watched him slowly remove his face from his neck, a trail of saliva connected to the man. Arthur lay above his lover, panting heavily.

He attempted to sit himself up, but his arms couldn’t take the weight at such an akward angle.

Morland removed his hand from under the man, moving to sit himself up slightly, he heped Arthur upright slightly, the man still supporting himself on the constable in his exhaustion.

Morland placed his hand under Arthur’s chin, tilting the man’s head up to pull him into a deep kiss.

“I love you.” Arthur finally panted out as the kiss broke, he rolled his lower half off of Morland to lay next to him, allowing his head to remain on the Bobby’s chest.

“I love you too, Arthur” the bobby whispered back, placing one last kiss on Arthur’s forehead.

They fell asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took a while, didn’t it! 
> 
> PS: Sorry honey <3

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a HUGE thank you to Honeyman for helping me write this! Seriously I couldn’t have done it without them!


End file.
